chronicles of a Invader
by deathmark38
Summary: what if Zim was a good invader thought dead and called a traitor Zim after escaping crash lands on earth horrible summary but give it a try it is ZimxTak
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers this is my first fanfic of Invader Zim, I watched and read most of the fanfic's and comics that are out and I thought why the hell not and started this. So review as Always and enjoy. I also like to add that this is a Inspired by others and I am to lazy to say who but thanks for the great Fanfics.

Thinking: _HELLO_

talking: Hello

other/radio: _**hello**_

_**3.**_

_**2. CHRONICLES OF A INVADER**_

_**1.**_

_**0.**_

A planet dotted with air ships and satellites was beaming across to thousands of small to large ships all being called for a meeting of their highest masters the tallest's. All invaders, Soldiers sent to in slave planets, one in particular was a medium sized ship controled by a green skinned curled antennas and purple eyes a female by the look. "Captain." The invader who's eyes seemed dull as if in thought looked behind her a smaller greened skinned alien walked in a messenger.

"Yes, what do you need." The captains voice was monotone the others on the bridge kept quiet listening. "Newly ranked Captain Tak was asked to be with the tallest for the announcement." The messenger gave a salute before running off to wh knows where. the captain sighed and walked to the control panel. "Everyone get ready to board, an when we do go get some drinks on me." The others all cheered and laughed.

But the captain did not as for she walked to the docking area where she was to get her ride. "Tak!" at the sound of her name the captain looked to her side seeing her second in command and friend. "Nai." Tak said she seemed to smirk but kept it n check. Nai was male he was a head taller then her but gave a respected salute. "At ease." Nai smiled and watched as the docking doors opened. "I'm guessing you got the messenger too."

Tak nodded they both walked down seeing almost millions of their kind fixing battle ships and other vehicles just being docked. thousands of millions more walking to their homes and family's and captain walked to them not saying a thing. Another female smaller then Tak her antennas triangle shaped. her eyes a bright violet. "Sheba." The two said nodding to her. She gave a small sad smile before they walked to the elevator system.

the three walked on to the pad as the lift gave a jolt up ward the sound of music crossed all over sounding the very great gathering of the tallest's. Tak watched till they entered the tube to the tallest's main room. "I am sorry for your losses." Sheba said her voice was smooth and calm. "Thanks you captain but i dont think now would be the time." Nai said giving a small nod to Tak. the three slowly lifted to the floor seeing two tallest's red and purple.

They all kneeled and stayed that way "Ah good you thee could make it." Tak was the first to stand up "Sir's" they all said they stood in a stance of respect. "At ease soldiers your probably wondering why your here." Red flouted to them he towered over them his size and voice rang with intimidation. "Red and I are going to announce the impending Doom!" Red quickly flouted over and slapped Purple. "Sorry for that so we called you three for a very important exile tonight."

Tak looked at Sheba and Nai "Why d you need us sir." Nai said taking a step forward. "This is a very horrid traitor." Purple smiled. "Yes a traitor that you three will give a sentence to." Red smile got bigger. "What has the traitor done." Sheba asked. Tak was dazed looking at the ground. "He is the one who killed Invader captain Zim." Tak looked up a face full of shock then a smile crossed her lips.

"Where is the traitor?"

_**OUT SIDE OF The PLANET.**_

A small air ship slowly crossed a ocean sized desert. five Irken guards two flying the other three were pointing their plasma rifles at a handcuffed and chained irken."You sure that using those are alright I mean why not use a Lazar system." one of them asked. "Yeah but rookie this is the old fashioned way and this guy deserves that at least." the rookie looked at the traitor he was male taller then all three of them his red eyes seemed to be dull like he was deep thought.

"What did this guy do anyway." The other two seemed to relax and lay back. "His name is Zim." The leader of the two said. "Wait the Zim." the Rookie said sitting down the other sat next to Zim his gun raised. "Yeah the Zim the greatest pilot of the Irken armada, One of the best Invaders." The rookie looked at Zim.

"Yeah so you never answered me what did he Do?" the leader got his face close to Zim's and gave a sad smile. "He stopped his entire fleet from destroying the rebel forces that control now one of our most powerful war ships, which gives them thinking they can win this war." the rookie looked at Zim seeing the legend glare and shift was un-nerving. "There were civilians mostly children and family's sent to that war ship so that the rubles could defend them you idiot."

the rookie and the other man pointed their guns closer flinching at Zim's voice. "What did you just say!" The other man yelled being stupid the leader rolled his eyes. "Still Zim you are a traitor and you know it." the leader got up and pulled out pistol. "I should really just end your life and be the better rookie looked at his commanding offer in shock.

"You want to shoot me then do it." Zim's voice was calm and collective. "You are a disgrace to the Irken armada." The leader put the pistol to Zim's head. "You want to keep your life I would get on the ground." Zim looked at the rookie when he said this. The rookie instantly got down Zim kicked the commander leaning his head back dodging the two plasma bolts aimed at his head.

Zim wrapped his chains around The leaders gun and pointed it away as it fired nailing the other guard in the chest Zim smashed the commanders chest five time before grabbing the commanders head and giving a twisted snap. Zim let the bodies' fall grabbing the keys to his hand cuffs and chains. The rookie still on the ground looked up as Zim walked past him.

"You two auto pilots now!" Zim yelled pointing his guns at them. they switched the ship and got out. Zim moved them to the back with the bodies of the two guards. "You three are 3 miles away from the nearest town go south east and you'll find it." Zim pulled a switch and a they all fell backwards onto a giant mountain of sand.

Zim walked to the pilots seat and turned right to his home.

_**WITH THE TALLEST'S**_

Red looked over the report of the guards that just called from one of the deserts civilian colonies. Red pounded his desk with anger. "_Zim you bastard." _Purple paced around in a thinking pose. "What if he went to his home to pick some stuff up." Red shook his head and sighed now he would guess that we would go there first." Purple went into a thinking pose again. "But what if he knew that we wouldn't go there because of it being obvious." Red stopped and looked at his brother.

"Purple why dont you think like this when were facing the enemies!" Yelled Red. Purpled shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips eating hand full's of them. "Get me Tak and Nai to my office right now." Red yelled to his servant.

_**with Zim**_

Zim opened up his house locking the door Zim quickly ran to his room grabbing the essentials. "Rifle and pistol." Zim checked off that in his head. "Gir!" Zim yelled grabbing a pack to store his stuff A robot about 2 feet tall ran in its eyes red and two mini rockets on its arms. "Gir load up mode." Zim ordered. The robot vacuum sucked in most of anything into a bag and ran off for other things.

Zim walked to his docking bay were his privet ship was when he saw a picture of his friends. tak and him were smiling holding each others hands with Nai and Sheba his Partners when they were to Invade a planet Nai and Sheba were always there helping eery step of the way. Zim shook his head and ran into the docking room. Gir was loading all his stuff to the back giving a small nod Zim looked at his ship.

The fastest ship in this side of the solar system, Its size was seven feet long wings sharpened for war plasma rockets and bolt launchers on both sides. "Gir get in were leaving." Zim pulled out his pilots mask and put it on its smooth surface lifted to life Zim climbed up to the driver seat as gir shut the hatch. the sound of a explosion from the front door Zim punched the launch button firing them out of the docking bay through the wall and blazing away.

"_**Sir we got company."**_ Zim's A.I system practically yelled. Zim twirled as two rocket blasted past him. _**"This is captain tak of the Irken armada, prepare to die traitor."**_ Zim eyes widened but kept on course. "Gir let go of the energy flair." Zim pulled up heading to the deep space. Gir launched five bright balls of light and the rockets followed. Zim watched as five more armada air ships came behind him.

"Gir hang on to something!" Zim yelled as he did Zim pulled up his wings flung them back with the air above three of the air ships. Zim opened fire sending three plasma rocket nailing two of them the other pulled away but was flying out of control. Zim dived down the last two following firing every thing at him. _**"Got to try harder then this!"**_ Yelled tak through the com link.

Zim waited as the ground got closer, Tak's ship pulled up the other followed. Zim pulled up grunting at the g-force his gut twisted. Zim's ship's wings scraped the ground sparking as he hit the gas. the other smashed into the cold hard ground exploding in a purple fire. Zim pulled up getting ready to jump_**. "Slip space jump ready in 30 seconds sir." **_Zim nodded and pulled up to get a good angle when a Irken battle ship came in front of him. _**"Got you! This is for Zim mother fu-"**_Zim saw as a large plasma Lazar heading for him. _**"jump ready sir."**_

Zim felt the heat of the plasma vanish as his ship was sucked into the slip space. Zim's vision blurred as the force stopped abruptly. Zim's last sight before blacking out was a bright blue and green planet.

_**With tak.**_

Nai and Tak looked at the nothing of what was the traitor. Tak walked up to the bridge Nai was cheering as the rest of the crew. Tak pulled out a small smile as the sun set showing the scarce clouds a pink yellow and the third sun giving it a bright neon blue color. A beautiful sight on their planet. A tear rolled down Tak's face and a small burning sensation was felt but Tak's smile never left her face.

Nai yelled a cheer for Zim and the crew gave a shout. Sheba was on the other Line her crew doing the same as they set course for home of the armada.

_**Earth **_

A city was beaming with lights its streets filled with cars and people all going to work or getting food. out a ways from this city was a house large garage and lawn in the back yard stood a boy with a scythe like hair cut his age was around 16 he looked through a giant telescope at the star dotted sky. Music was playing from the radio next to him.

"Dib turn of the music

theirs some people who have home work you know!" A female voice yelled from one of the open windows. "Sorry gaz just close your window!" Dib yelled never taking his eyes off the telescope. The window slammed giving a sigh Dib looked at the sky turning the telescope a little. Dib gasped as a medium sized object caught his attention its fire like tail would give it a shooting star like look if it wasn't heading right for the park.

Dib looked away from the telescope and put on a pair of glasses and ran inside. Dib ran up his stairs opening his door showing a messy room full of poster saying stuff like "They are there." or "Bigfoot is real." Dib grabbed a video camera and a flash light. "Dib what are you doing?" Dib looked at his door seeing his sister. She was a year younger then him.

Her hair was a brown black color around to her shoulders with a hazel look. Her eyes green with a brown swirl look, She was wearing a black coat with a grey tank top and skinny jeans ripped around the knees. A skull neckless around her neck and silver earrings. "Gaz something is crashing towards the park!" Dib yelled grabbing a jacket Dib walked past her.

"No way Dad is not here and I am not going to get in trouble when your gone." Gaz yelled running down the stairs. "Fine then come with." Dig said grabbing the door handle, Gaz looked at the time then sighed "Fine but if your wrong I am so going to kill you." Dib smiled and waited for her to get her boots on.

Dib and Gaz were breathing hard as they made it to the park the moon was shining down giving some light. "Dib i dont see anything." Gaz growled. Dib shrugged her of and walked to a clearing seeing what looked like a trail leading to a crater were trees were burning and dirt and mud was every where.

"Holy crap." Dib gasped walking up to the Crater "Dib what the hell are you doing have you ever seen what happened in the movies." Gaz growled grabbing his Jacket. Dib looked seeing a wing. "Wait what if its a plane." Dig ran off to the crater Gaz right behind him. The trail was a good foot ball field long. _"What if its a alien ship." _Dib thought.

_**WITH ZIM**_

Zim opened his eyes the dark was excepted but the fire wasn't Zim tried to stand up feeling a pain in his shoulder Zim growled in pain as he stood up his ship was destroyed parts of it were missing or destroyed. Zim looked around seeing Gir his head dented a little but fine looking. Zim sighed with relief and walked to the back of the ship.

Zim saw most of his owned items in good shape still in there canisters. Zim pulled out a small box and opened it up inside was a most of his equipment. Zim pulled out a needle a bright yellow liquid inside. Zim stabbed it into his shoulder a hot pain shocked through his body. Zim threw the empty needle into the blue fire next to him.

The next step Zim typed in to the A.I system to see where he was at. "Computer where am I." Zim asked a holographic system o planets and coordinates showed his destination. _**"Earth"**_ the computer said showing the planet. Zim nodded and rolled his shoulders. Zim typed in another thing of symbols and a small object came popping out. Zim took a good five deep breaths and looked inside. Zim's mind was shown hundreds of things knowledge of the Earth the main language of where he was at and e everything in between.

When it was done Zim was shot back wards his breathing ragged and small. Zim flipped to his side puking up what eer was in his stomach. When that was over Zim let the machine close it self before grabbing everything from Gir to anything that Zim needed

But stopped as Zim looked himself over and sighed, Zim place Gir down gently and opened a red and purple box that opened up large enough for him to fit in. Zim looked at the screen seeing hundreds of disguises to use. One caught his attention a teen human its hair jet black and eyes brown lean and tall as him Zim walked into the machine and after a good five minutes he walked out.

Zim pulled on the Hoodie and put on the hood covering his face in shadows.

_**With Dib and Gaz**_

Dib was running to the crash seeing more parts of what ever it was got his mind set on it being alien. As they got to the Crater Dib looked down seeing a red and purple sharp looking and destroyed U.F.O. Dib was about to scream yes when a grow was heard from below. Dib was pulled back by gaz Dib landed on his back Gaz placing a hand over his mouth.

"hush dont talk alright I am so not being abducted." Dib nodded and with Gaz crawled to the top of the crater. There stood what Dib was trying to find his whole life a green alien with antennas and red eyes walked to a box it looked around there age and height. "Gaz can you belive this." Whispered Dib Gaz was watching the Alien not saying a thing.

The alien pulled out a yellow liquid and stabbed it into its shoulder like any one would with a needle. "that's got to be a medicine." Dib gasped. The alien threw the needle into the purple fire that the both of the just noticed. "What kind of stuff causes that color of fire." Dib said Gaz punched him making him shut up.

"retupmoc erehw ma I?" Gaz and Dib looked at each other and then the alien both watched as a holographic picture of their system and then their planet came into view. "Dib what do you think happened to it?" Gaz asked. Dib shrugged and watched it take five deep breaths and then out its eyes to a machine and a bright light came around most of the aliens face.

When it was done Dib watched as it as shot away and as it puked what ever it must of ate before hand. "What the hel just happened." Gaz whispered the two crawled backwards. Dib got up fist checking if it was clear. "Gaz I was right I mean, MAN! I was right." Dib whispered yelled. Gaz nodded not caring but watched the crater. "What are we going to do?" Gaz asked.

Dib for once in his life was blank of an answer . "Gaz I have no idea?" The both looked up as a bright light came from the crater. the two quickly crawled up as they did they didn't see the alien only a human guy who's face wasn't seen by the shadow's of his hoodie. "It can change its appearance." Dib almost yelled. The Alien walked to a small robot and picked it up tossing a round object to the crater as it walked away.

Dib heard the sound of clicking like a countdown when he grabbed Gaz and dived to the ground as the deep crater was sent into flames, Dib looked as the fire destroyed the everything that was proof the rest of the objects her could easily be called plain parts. Dib looked over seeing a symbol of some sort (the irken symbol) Gaz grabbed Dib as the sound of Police sirens coming their way.

_**In a Cul-Da-Sac a ways away from the park**_

Zim watched as the primitive vehicles came and went the air was tainted with the gas of the cars. Zim got to a open area in the middle of two apartment complexes. "This will have to do." Zim pulled out a drill looking object and placed it in the ground. Zim backed up waiting for something the ground slightly shook and a thousands of wires came out of the earth making a structure of a building as it did a holographic purple walls came as did a pointed roof two more roofs came out as did another part of Zim's new house.

When it was all donr the lawn was green the house looked old and yet new Zim walked into a new and slightly old looking house a wide screen t.v was to the front and a green coach a kitchen to the left and a five bedrooms all over a attic where a extra ship he would need later would be. and a bathroom. "Yeah this will have to do."

Zim looked at the still not working robot, "Gir wake up." The eyes of Gir soon brightened yet were a silver blue then just red. "ooh shiny." Gir said out of no where Zim looked at the dent and sighed "I just had to get you busted didn't I." Zim sighed "Lets go make Waffle's!" Gir yelled running around. "Zim sighed but looked at the clock there time wasn't as far away from his. "Gir sleep mode." Zim ordered. the robot stood still and fell backwards with a thunk.

"I got the feeling this is going to be a long time till i get back, I am sorry Tak." Zim walked to the nearest bedroom and flopped down letting sleep control him.

_**DIB'S **_

Dib looked at the sky with a smile and yelled again for the fifth time he was right, He was then smacked in the head by a hand of his sister who also was looking at the sky in wonder. She looked back at the memory of what the green alien looked like it was something in its eyes,

she saw a sadness maybe but she let it pass. Gaz smiled thinking _"like I am ever going to see that alien ever again right might as well think nothing of it." _ Unknowingly she was wrong as life as they know it was going to get crazy, well crazier then what she deals with.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers this is the second chapter of Chronicles of an Invader so Review what you like or dislike and for those who want it ZimXGaz well I like the paring but the ZimXTak is a rare pair that the main reason I chose enjoy and keep on reading.

Thinking: _HELLO_

talking: Hello

other/radio: _**hello**_

_**3.**_

_**2. CHRONICLES OF A INVADER: Chapter 2**_

_**1.**_

_**0.**_

Red and Purple stood over their armada a giant crowed over millions in front others watching on other planets and colonies on Irk. "Hello fellow Invaders welcome to Impending Doom 3!" Purple Yelled throwing his hand out a smile plastered on his face, "Yes welcome, welcome now before we begin we have a little bad news and good news." Red yelled over the chant's of the audience.

"Tonight we raise our hands to Zim the Great Irken conquer of seven of the Rebel planets that lead to our most greatest victory's!" Red looked behind him seeing a picture of Zim saluting a clear of emotion face staring at the camera.

"He gave his life for the Empire I wouldn't have it any other way for a soldier of Irk!" The crowed cheered Zim's name as did the other planets. Red smiled and waved to the camera's and crowds. When a small Irken walked up and tapped the Purple Tallest Purple looked down with a smile. "Yes what is it?" The irken looked around and then whispered something in the leaders ear.

"WHAT!?" Purple yelled the entire crowd went dead quiet as Red chuckled nervously. "One second folks hear have a round of snacks free!" The crowed cheered and did just that. Red dragged both Purple and the messenger to the back of the wall. "Okay what is going on?" Red looked at Purple his face glaring at the wall a thinking pose was written all over it.

"You messenger what did you tell him?" Red leaned down to listen. the Irken whispered something but Red couldn't hear. "What did you say speak up!?" The messenger shrunk but nodded. "We found a slip space radiation of a Irken war bird the traitors to be precise before the plasma Lazar got to him." Red stepped back his eyes looked at Purple who was pacing again. "So you're telling me he got away from us and is. not. dead." The messenger nodded and waddled off stage shaking scared as he did.

"Red this is not good we have a big problem." Red nodded he knew what was to come "After the ceremony get me Nai from Invader captain Tak for a special mission." Purple smiled and nodded they both walked back to the stage and got IMPENDING DOOM 3 going again.

Zim looked at the out fit of the _Human's _high skool standards. "Quiet a little weird eh Gir?" Zim looked behind him seeing the little robot sucking on a rubber moose giggling wildly as he chewed. "Why do I think your going to be like this for a while." Gir looked up at his master and laughed insanely as he ran around his master in a circle. " Master what are you so dressed for?"

Zim sighed but shrugged, "A new start Gir just a new start." Gir clapped yelling "Yaw!" Zim walked to the door and held out his hand waiting for the documents of his fake life from the computer, and skool things. After that Zim walked out his door locking it for Gir's sake and his neighbors own. Zim zipped up his hoodie and walked down his Cul-Da-Sac to the nearest bus. missing it by a good minute Zim just thought of walking it.

After a while Zim was still walking to the Skool his bag scrapping against his shoulder made him sigh with frustration as he switched every so often. the sound of someone honking a horn Zim froze but turned around anyway.

_**With Dib and Gaz.**_

"Dib wake up!" Dib yawned as he lifted his face from the desk a couple of cereal bit here and there. "I'm coming Gaz!" Dib yelled grabbing a sketch book the sign from earlier last night on one of the pages. Dib grabbed his back pack and ran to the car already started by a dressed Gaz buckled up and ready to go Dib got in and pulled out if the drive way and to the High Skool.

"What did you do fall asleep?" Asked Gaz rolling her eyes she was playing a game slave 13 the sounds of pigs being slaughtered rang through the car. "Yeah sorry I'm still tired about last night." Gaz nodded and watched as the traffic rolled by its time as usual slow. Dib looked around seeing a guy around his age walking; the skool was still a good five miles away he would never make it.

Dib pulled over a surprised Gaz looked at the guy and shrugged not caring anymore. Dib honked his horn making the guy stop and turn around. Dib stuck his head out and smiled. "You need a ride dude the skool's a good five miles." the guy looked at the side walk then the car the guy walked to the car and opened the door and stepped in.

"Thanks for the um ride I'm new to the city." Dib smiled and nodded "You get used to it; names Dib membrane this is my sister Gaz." Gaz gave a peace sign and went back to the game. "So where you from?" Dib asked looking at the rear view mirror. "I am from New York." Gaz instantly turned around smiling, "A man from the big apple huh well nice I always wanted to go there." Dib rolled his eyes and hoped him and his sister didn't freak him out. Zim smiled and looked out the window, "You guys now where any buses are or a schedule." Zim asked Dib shrugged and turned a right to the skool. Dib pulled over at the sidewalk an let Zim out. "Oh yeah what was your name again?" Dib asked looking out the window. Zim turned around his jacket was unzipped showing a very familiar sign to Dib. "Zim, Zim Irk."

Dib's eyes widened as Zim walked away Zim's pak gave a red light making Dib look at his sister. "Gaz I think that was the alien." Gaz looked at her brother and laughed. "What because he's from New York." Dib glared at his sister and pulled out his notebook. "See this I drew this last night this is the sign I saw last night on that ship." Gaz looked at the picture and laughed again, Dib looked seeing a puppy dog with a bone in its mouth. Dib quickly flipped through the pages and got to the sign.

Gaz looked over the drawing and shrugged, "So I didn't see that on him." Dib put away the note-book and drove the car to the parking lot. "It was on his shirt I saw it when Zim gave his name." Gaz looked at Dib a are you serious look. "So you think that this guy is the alien that we saw escape and blow up his own ship." Dib sighed and walked out of the car.

"I know it's that guy I mean where else could he get that sign." Dib yelled people getting out of their cars looked at him as if he were insane. Dib watched as his sister rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. "Well then I think the aliens hot so can I go now." Dib's face paled as he shook his head getting the image of the red-eyed straight antenna alien with his sister.

Dib walked inside his thoughts blocking the bell of him being late.

Zim walked up to the office and tapped the counter getting the attention of the secretary. "Ahh hello do you need something." Zim smiled and nodded, "Yes I need my schedule I'm new here." the woman nodded and typed on her computer. "Alright first and last name." She asked Zim pulled out his papers and said. "Zim Irk." the woman nodded and pulled out a piece of paper for Zim.

"Alright Zim this is you schedule and I'll take those for you." Zim nodded and walked to the first class which was English he had already hacked the skool main frame for the best classes. Zim walked to the door and opened it slowly the teacher was giving a lecture to the guy Dib who gave him a ride this morning about being late.

Zim walked past the humiliated Dib and to the teacher he was tall and burly his face young but his eyes were filled with an old look. in his eye's Zim saw this from most Irken Soldiers. "What do you need you late as well?" The teacher barked Zim smiled and held out his slip. "Um no I'm just transferred here from new York."

Dib glared at Zim as he talked the teacher in a good mood as they talked about base-ball. _"How does he even know this stuff?"_ thought Dib looking at his desk his eyes closed thinking of anything. "Alright Zim you may sit in the back to the left by Becky I hope you know the Odyssey were are reading the final chapter today."

Zim sat down next to Becky she waved and he smiled a nod he Zim paid attention and took down notes this story interested him a lot of using brains over brawn.

the class soon ended and Zim stood up and grabbed his things before walking to the next class not caring for using his locker. Zim checked his Schedule and looked surprised to see Gym. _"I don't remember picking that."_ Zim stopped walking and looked around at the room numbers. A girl walked past him and Zim tapped her shoulder. "Um can you tell me where I can find Gym class."

The girl turned and smiled and pointing at the window Zim nodded and looked out seeing that there was a football field whatever that is a soccer mixed into that a basket ball and a track court. Zim walked out the door to his left and down the step's to the field.

Zim was standing with a huge amount of students all waiting for the teacher to come out. "Did you hear about the new guy yet." Zim looked over seeing two girls giggling over something and a group of guy looking at him with a glare. _"what in the tallest's did I get my self in a skool for.." _Zim was cut off from his thoughts as a whistle rang from behind him out of instinct Zim stood still and went into a Irken salute which no one noticed.

"Alright ladies and Guys were going to be doing a little special this week." The teens around Zim seemed to groan and grumbled about it's a pain to do special days. The teacher smiled and pointed to the football field. "Yeah that's right today we are going to play football!"

Nai looked at the war bird he was preeping one of the fastest in the system not as fast as Zim's but that was stolen. Nai loaded up the last of his supplies and grabbed his rifle X his new sir unit was packing up ammunition for any air battles a head. Nai didn't want to leave he wanted to help Tak over her depression of the loss of Zim, Nai had that as well when he saw it happen but now he has a chance to take the traitor out.

"X get in where leaving." The robot nodded giving a salute and jumping into the co-pilot seat. "Sir, shouldn't we tell Captain Tak about our departure." The robot asked Nai laughed and nodded a no before hitting the thrust. "No I want her to think she killed the traitor I can at least do that for her." The robot was confused but asked no more. The two went up in a 90 degree take off hovering for a minute before there war bird left the docking bay of the ship. Nai flipped a few switches a purple yet clear shield came into place its hum gave Nai the slip space signal.

"X hold one this might get bumpy." Nai hit the thrust-er sending them hurling into empty space a couple asteroids here and there the beep of the S.S.D Nai hit the button sending him into nothing if you didn't know what he was doing. Nai felt his weight get larger as the shields took most of it. the slipspace was a dangerous thing to much for the shields and you would crumple like a piece of paper.

The end of the tunnel was all Nai could see his red eyes looking at the planet a head on his dashboard. "I'm coming for you traitor."

Zim limped home as the day at skool was something he never wanted to try again. the game football was a sadistic game it was so stupid to run a ball back and forth and tackle a person if they got close to the end. Zim looked at his house seeing it was only a couple blocks away he couldn't wait to be alone that was till he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey wait up I have to ask you something?" Zim turned around seeing the guy Dib who had given him a ride to skool also was in his English and Math. "Uh hey Dib right what do you need?" Zim asked innocently trying to be nice. "Oh nothing just wondering something that's all?" Zim smiled and nodded, "Sure what is it?" Zim went for his pak for a couple smoke bombs just incase. "I was wondering where you got that sign from your shirt its pretty awesome." Zim backed off his pak and smiled. "I got it from a friend in new york before I moved." Dib frowned and nodded.

"That's what I thought, well one thing, I know your lying and second you're a alien." Zim was frozen but a sly smirk crossed his lips. 'What because I'm from new York " Dib smashed his hand into his face. "That's what my sister said, but no you are an alien I saw your ship crash in the park that sign was on it." ZIM rolled his eyes ans started to walk away. "Nice idea of a joke Dib see you Morrow." Zim waved turning around. "You are a race called Irken!" Yelled Dib running up, Zim looked behind him his smirk gone.

"Okay let just say your right even though your wrong what is the Irken race?" Dib smiled, "Ha I knew it your a alien!" Zim looked around seeing no one Zim walked up to Dib who backed up. "You are really persistent aren't you?" Zim stood tall his arms behind his back. "Yeah I am, I know what the Irken's are invaders." Zim nodded and looked down a car passed them dust smashed into Dib's open eyes.

Zim smiled as four spider like legs came shooting out of his pak and with a mechanical jump Zim was over the large fence to the left as Dib's rubbed his eyes away of dust his eyes watering. Dib looked around seeing no Zim or even a car. "Hey where the hell did you go!?" Dib yelled turning around. Zim above him snickered evilly as he walked away. But stopped as Dib yelled from behind, "Got you."

Zim was tackled down the park floor as Dib rolled away smiling holding some sort of electric handcuffs. "These baby causes the nerves of limbs of alien life to stop working momentary " Zim looked at Dib for a minute, "How do you know they work?" Dib shrugged, "I guess when i get them on you!" Dib lounged forward not seeing Zim's fist.

Nai shut off the ship as they reached orbit the ride had been stopped when x crashed them into a satellite of some sort, "X get the ship to nearest destination of any crashed vessel from three days ago." Nai looked around the ship checking his thing something was off he could feel it, "Sir in coming projectile!" Nai ran to the driers seat looking at his radar it looked like a rocket of some sort.

"X activate cloaking probably the indigenous life forms space transportation." The sir unit flipped around the control panel its small claw like finger working faster then Nai could look, "Cloak active sir." Nai nodded the space craft past by breaking apart as it did, "This is pretty primitive X make sure to get any field notes when where done i might want to come back after this for vacation."

The sir unit nodded letting Nai go back to work its bright red eyes turned a icy grey as it smiled sickly at new orders, **_"Kill Invader Nai after traitor captain Zim is neutralized."_**

**_membrane house_**

Gaz looked around her house flipping around the channels bored out of here mind Dib was not home yet which surprised her since she was always the last one home besides her father, "**_ding_ dong"** Gaz groaned as she got up and opened the door seeing a knocked out fat lipped Dib and Zim who was chuckling nervously. "Um does this belong to you?" Gaz grabbed Dib and helped him to the couch.

"What happened?" Zim shrugged and looked at Dib, "I saw him chase after something that ran above the park fence and he followed slipped and smashed his face into the ground." Gaz face palmed and sighed, "Sorry about that he kind of get weird around that stuff." Zim smiled and nodded, "Yeah um should i be worried he kinda called me a alien." Gaz groaned again and looked at zim with a apologetic look, "No its fine he's obsessed with them really." Zim nodded and chuckled again, "Um does he have a girlfriend perhaps."

Gaz looked at Zim with a questioning look, "Why?" Zim rubbed the back of his neck and pulled out hand cuffs, "I found those in his pocket the feel out when i picked them up." Gaz blushed at what he was implying and growled "Thanks for bringing him home Zim and I'll deal with those." Zim handed the cuffs over and started to make his way out, "Well see you tomorrow then." Zim called waving shutting the door.

Zim snickered as he walked away his plan had worked with out a hitch his smile plastered on his face never left him as he made his way home when he looked up his face dropped a little seven planes, jets of some sort were flying over the city he shrugged it off and un-locked his door Gir was asleep on the floor the moose was covered in some kind of goo.

"Hmn well that's new." Zim walked past Gir and to what was his garage he needed a new way to get to Skool and he had a pretty good idea what he wanted wasn't every day he got to build a Irkcycle.

-Okay i know its short and all but i have some work on a other book that needs to start so sorry and review as all always.


End file.
